The present embodiments relate to a stain removal tool integrated into a laundry washing machine.
Typical stain removal devices use mechanical action to brush or rub the stain out of the fabric. However, this practice often may lead to discoloration, fabric wear, or other damage to articles such as, but not limited to, clothing. Thus, there is a need to clean stains with pressurized water associated with a laundry washing machine to reduce damage.